Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park
Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, also sometimes known as the Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, is an intergalactic amusement park constructed and owned by the mad genius Doctor Eggman, and it is the main setting of Sonic Colors. Overview The park consists of 5 planets chained to an egg-shaped center, with a space elevator to bring people up from Earth. Eggman builds the park to "make up for his past attempts at world domination"; however, Sonic the Hedgehog does not buy into his speech, so he and Tails head for the park to see if Eggman is working on another plot. Sure enough, they later discover that he is capturing aliens called Wisps and using their special Hyper-go-on energy to power both the park and a giant Mind Control Ray. Thanks to the efforts of Sonic and Tails, the five planets that Dr. Eggman had chained together were released, and the main park was destroyed after Dr. Eggman's Mind Control Cannon backfired and created a black hole. Areas in the Amusement Park There are a number of areas including the 5 "attraction areas" in the Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park: *Tropical Resort *Sweet Mountain *Starlight Carnival *Planet Wisp (under "construction") *Aquarium Park *Asteroid Coaster *Terminal Velocity *Game Land *Options Satellite *Egg Shuttle Doctor Eggman's Quotes Throughout the entirety of the Incredible Interstellar Amuement Park and its' attraction areas at their various points during the stages, Doctor Eggman's voice is heard in the background over a loudspeaker as he occasionally makes the following announcements. He says the following phrases: Gallery Doctor Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park.jpg|A view of Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park including its Tropical Resort attraction area from above. Welcome to Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park.jpg|The main entrance to Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, open to all "welcomed" visitors. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park.jpg|Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park as seen in the Nintendo DS version of Sonic Colors. Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park.jpg|The Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park (also known as Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park). Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park.jpg|Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park (also known as the Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park). Doctor Eggman's Amazing Interstellar Amusement Park.jpg|A world map of Dr. Eggman's Amazing Interstellar Amusement Park. Amazing Interstellar Amusement Park.jpg|Dr. Eggman's Amazing Interstellar Amusement Park (also known as Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park). Dr. Eggman's Amazing Interstellar Amusement Park.jpg|A layout of Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park. The Amazing Interstellar Amusement Park.jpg|A promotional artwork of Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park. Dr. Eggman's Amazing Interstellar Amusement Park Advertisement.jpg|An advertisement for Dr. Eggman's Amazing Interstellar Amusement Park. Trivia *The Amusement Park bears a strong resemblance to the Death Egg II from Sonic the Fighters. *There are supposed to be five planets chained to the park; but technically, Starlight Carnival is not a planet, and Asteroid Coaster is more than one planet. *The advertisement poster's title reads "Dr. Eggman's '''Amazing '''Interstellar Amusement Park". *According to the game manual, Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park has been years in the making. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Evil Realms Category:Magic Category:Technology Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Oppression Category:Contradictory